hikipediafandomcom-20200214-history
The Himmer Queen
The Himmer Queen is the current Himmer queen. Early Life The Himmer Queen was born in 1922 as Hallaseencoraltay. Her family line is the Betlasmithta Line, making her last name Betla, which she never uses apart from when signing official papers. She is the grandhimmer of former Himmer Queen, Ballarowaltra, who became the first ever "ordinary himmer" to be voted in as a himmer queen. The line has been successful and the Himmer Queen tile will remain in the family. The Himmer Queens mother was also a General Himmer, the only kind of Himmer that can be crowned as royalty, but Hallaseencoraltays mother was a Himmer-Mostly-Female. Her mother bred with a Himmer-Mostly-Male and due to Hallaseencoraltays grandmother, she was a General Himmer. Life as Queen She was crowned as The Himmer Queen when her grandmother died. Her mother was not able to become a Queen as she was not a General Himmer. She has managed to change many laws, creating an upmarket Himmer area at The Fame for famous himmers to live, and buying a nearby area for himmers to be able to live in a near area. Some feral himmers have broken into The Fame from this area, and are punished by The Himmer Queen, as she is in an agreement with The Fame owners to keep the himmers to their own area. She has been accepted by non-himmers as she is known to be easily raged, but generally calm, and caring about others as long as they follow rules that she finds acceptable. Gender She is an official General Himmer. However she uses a "she" title as she looks like a female rather than a male and all General Himmer royalty must be Queens. Family Line She married at 24 years old to Bilti Kikia in 1946. The same year she gave birth to a litter of four, Kikaso, Bilter, Karinih, and Bemto. In 1956 Bilti was killed by a heffalump car. She remarried in 1952 at 30 years old. She did not reveal the name of her husband but confirmed him to be a Himmer-Mostly-Male. She hoped that her lines would be strong enough to bring a General Himmer to the litter, which had previously not been successful with her last litter. She gave birth at 31 years old in 1953 to a small litter of Ji Ji and Dl Dl, both Himmer-Mostly-Males. At 33 years old, in 1955, she gave birth to a single Himmer-Mostly-Female named Verrla. In 1956 her husband died suddenly. She later revealed that she had ordered him to be killed for breaking several himmer laws. In 1958, at 36, she remarried. At 40 years old she remarried in 1962. She gave birth to another single himmer, a Himmer-Mostly-Male, named Trewlasto. She said that she had high hopes for Trewlasto despite him not being a General Himmer. At 42, two years later and in 1964, she gave birth to a litter six. The litter included Emta, Ghala, Syra, Ellio, Haqa, and the first General Himmer that she had given birth to, Freyio. She confirmed that Freyio would most likely become the next Himmer Queen, as she had a female-appearence. In 1966, at 44 years old, she gave birth to Himmer-Mostly-Female, Ryqiu, and General Himmer, Toymla. However, Toymla had a male appearence, so was unable to become a Himmer Queen. Her husband later died drowning. She remarried in 1980 and has remained with her husband, Jasto Uli, until present times. In total she has 16 children.